


Red Umbrella.

by hiraetch



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraetch/pseuds/hiraetch
Summary: Tahu tentang legenda Payung Merah?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Red Umbrella.

Aku pernah memberitahu sahabatku tentang sebuah legenda yang diceritakan oleh Mama saat aku masih berumur empat tahun. Legenda yang mengatakan bahwa jika ada seseorang yang memakai payung berwarna merah bertemu dengan seseorang yang juga memakai payung berwarna merah, maka mereka akan berjodoh.

Legenda itu selalu menjadi dongeng sebelum tidurku. Menyebalkan karena aku tidak bisa meminta Mama untuk menceritakan cerita lain. Padahal kan aku ingin seperti anak normal lainnya yang selalu dibacakan dongeng lucu, seperti si kancil dan si harimau dan bukan dongeng romansa.

Tapi harusnya aku bersyukur saja karena aku masih memiliki sosok Mama untuk mendongeng sebelum tidur. Setelah aku menginjak usia sembilan tahun, Mama dan Papa pamit untuk pergi dinas keluar kota namun sampai usiaku tujuh belas tahun, mereka belum pulang. Tepatnya, tidak akan pulang.

Paman sudah pernah lapor kepada pihak berwajib lalu dimulai lah investigasi mencari Mama dan Papa. Sayanganya, tidak banyak jejak yang tertinggal untuk diikuti. Jejak-jejak yang ditemukan juga hanya akan menuju jalan buntu.

Aku berinisiatif mengunjungi kantor Mama dan Papa dan mencoba mencari informasi tentang pekerjaan dinas yang didapat orangtua ku. Walaupun sudah dibantu oleh sahabat Mama dan Papa. Dengan murung, aku membawa langkahku untuk pulang ke rumah.

Sekarang usiaku sudah menginjak angka delapan belas. Seperti biasa, yang mengucapkan duluan adalah Bibi. Diikuti teman-temanku yang lain. Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak mendapat ucapan ulang tahun dari Mama dan Papa. Namun ada Bibi sebagai gantinya, tidak masalah.

Setelah selesai memakan sarapan, aku segera masuk kedalam mobil untuk pergi ke sekolah. Bukan aku yang menyetir tentu saja, aku tidak bisa menyetir. Pak Supir yang melihatku telah masuk kedalam mobil ikut masuk dan bersiap pergi menuju sekolahku.

Di perjalanan, aku memperhatikan langit yang sangat mendung, sepertinya akan turun hujan. Untung saja aku sudah membawa payung. Jika hujan lebat akan turun hari ini, aku bisa pulang bersama Anne, sahabatku. 

Omong-omong, Anne lah yang sahabat yang kumaksud diawal. Saat itu Anne memintaku untuk menceritakan cerita seram karena bosan, jadilah aku menceritakan dongeng yang biasa di ceritakan oleh Mama. Bisa ditebak kalau ia terheran-heran setelah aku selesai bercerita, bertanya-tanya dimana letak seramnya. Kemudian aku terkekeh dan mengendikkan bahu, entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu dimana letak seram dongeng itu. 

**_"JDER!"_ **

Aku tersentak, diikuti pekikan kaget dari Pak Supir. Beberapa mobil yang tengah terparkir di tepi jalan kompak menyalakan alarm. Aku menyipitkan mata, petir itu terlihat jelas oleh mataku. Tak lama hujan deras, diikuti oleh angin. Aku meringis kecil, apa akan ada sesuatu yang buruk hari ini? Kuharap tidak.

Hari ini hari bertambahnya usiaku, jadi kuharap hujan angin ini akan berlalu secepatnya. 

* * *

  
"Beomgyu!"

Aku berbalik dan mendapati Anne, berlari kecil kearahku. Rambutnya yang tergerai bebas, berkibar diterpa angin. Mata bulat dengan manik hitam legam juga bulu mata yang lentik. Kenalkan, perempuan cantik ini, dia sahabat kecilku.

Anne tertawa kecil begitu sampai disampingku. "Ada yang tua, nih~"

Aku pura-pura cemberut mendengar ucapan itu. Perempuan yang tingginya sepundakku itu langsung menggandeng tanganku. "Nanti gue traktir, oke?"

"Hanamasa, _fix_." 

Anne merenggut, "lo mau ngerampok dompet gue?"

"Iya," kemudian aku menjulurkan lidah kepadanya. Yang dibalas cubitan keras. Aku meringis, sedari dulu cubitan Anne memang tidak main-main.

Setelah puas mencubiti lenganku, Anne kembali menggandeng tanganku. "Ya udah, nanti Hanamasa."

* * *

  
Singkat cerita, hujan angin benar-benar sudah pergi. Hari ini seharusnya ada penilaian lari maraton untuk pelajaran PJOK, namun karena lapangan becek jadilah diundur minggu depan. Hari ini juga seharusnya ada ulangan harian namun karena guruku sakit jadi diundur. Karena dua hal itu, ada waktu tiga jam untuk free-class. Daripada harus menunggu selama tiga jam, kelasku dipulangkan juga kelas yang seangkatan.

Sesuai janji, aku dan Anne akan pergi ke Hanamasa. Kami memakai mobil Anne ー dengan Anne sebagai supir ー untuk pergi ke tempat makan yang dituju. Perjalanan kami diisi dengan canda tawa riang dan sesekali karaoke dadakan ketika lagu di radio terputar. 

Setibanya di Hanamasa, kami segera mencari tempat duduk strategis lalu memesan. Makanan langsung disajikan dan Anne memasak sementara aku sibuk mengambil foto untuk dipamerkan kepada sosial media.

Anne menaruh beberapa potong daging yang sudah matang di piringku dan piringnya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung kusantap daging-daging tersebut. Begitu juga dengan Anne yang makan sembari berseri-seri.

Kalau diingat-ingat, dari pagi Anne selalu terlihat ceria seperti baru saja memenangkan lotere. Aku jadi penasaran, hal apa yang membuatnya tersenyum tanpa kenal lelah.

"Lagi senang, ya?" Tanyaku. Anne yang tengah memperhatikan layar ponselnya, menoleh.

Anne mengangkat kedua ujung bibirnya, "Seneng banget gue, Gyu!"

"Menang lotere? Atau tadi dapat nilai bagus jadi uang saku ditambah?" 

Anne menggeleng. "Lo mungkin gak percaya,"

"Gue udah gak jomblo!" 

Wah. Tak lama, Anne menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa bertemu kekasihnya, dari tetek-bengeknya sampai aku khawatir mulut Anne akan mengeluarkan busa. Aku mengangguk bak boneka mampang mendengarkan dongeng romansa milik sahabatku itu.

Suara dering ponsel milik Anne berbunyi, menginterupsi dongeng Anne. Ia mengeluarkan isyarat untukku agar menunggu sebentar, setelah aku mengangguk ia menjauh dari keramaian untuk mengangkat telepon masuk.

Bisa kulihat, dia berbicara sembari celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang. Lalu melambaikan tangan, sepertinya ada yang diundang oleh Anne. Seorang lelaki jangkung dengan paras setengah bule datang menghampiri Anne dan mereka berpelukan. Setelah itu Anne kembali dengan lelaki jangkung yang mengekori Anne.

"Gyu, kenalin. Hueningkai, pacar gue." Ucap Anne lalu menunjukku. " _Bae_ , kenalin ini sahabat aku."

Pacar Anne yang bernama Hueningkai tersenyum kepadaku lalu mengulurkan tangan. "Kata Anne, kamu ulang tahun hari ini? Selamat ulang tahun, ya!"

Aku menjabat tangannya dan balas tersenyum manis. 

"Makasih, Hueningkai."

* * *

  
Hari-hari berikutnya, Anne dan Hueningkai sering berkencan. Yah, aku tidak ada masalah dengan itu, tapi mereka berkencan ketika aku dan Anne sedang hangout. Selalu berawal dari kebetulan Hueningkai bertemu dengan kami saat _hangout_ lalu bergabung dengan raut inosennya. Lama-lama aku gerah melihat mereka berdua.

Seperti saat ini, keduanya jalan bergandengan mesra. Anne yang biasanya sedikit bertingkah tomboy, menjelma menjadi perempuan lemah-lembut dengan pribadi polos dihadapan Hueningkai. Aku mendecih.

Tanpa pamit, aku melipir ke cafe dan meninggalkan pasangan mesra itu. Setelah memesan _Ice-Americano_ , aku mencari tempat duduk.

"Lho, Beomgyu!" 

Aku mencari sumber suara itu dan menangkap sosok seorang perempuan berambut hitam kecokelatan tengah melambai kepadaku. Akupun menghampirinya dan duduk di meja yang sama.

"Mau nongkrong juga, kah?" Tanya Aisha. Ya, kenalkan dia adalah Aisha, teman sekelasku. Kami lumayan dekat walau tidak sedekat aku dan Anne.

Aku menggeleng lalu mengangguk.

Aisha tertawa, "yang benar yang mana?"

"Tadinya gue mau nongkrong bareng Anne. Tapi berhubung tuh anak ketemu sama pacarnya, ya ... gitu deh," jawabku dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Perempuan cantik didepanku ini mangut-mangut, menyadari nada jengkelku. Pasti Aisha mengira kalau aku menyimpan perasaan terhadap Anne.

Pesanan ku datang. Tiba-tiba Aisha menunjuk kesuatu arah, "itu bukan?"

Telunjuknya menunjuk Anne dan Hueningkai sedang berdiri didepan stand _crepes_. Aku mengangguk lalu menyeruput _Ice-Americano_ -ku.

Aisha menangkup wajahnya, "mesra banget tuh dua. _By the way_ , pacarnya bule, ya?"

"Iya, blasteran katanya." Jawabku seadanya.

Aisha mangut-mangut. Kemudian ia menepuk bahuku pelan.

"Sabar ya, Gyu. Mungkin Anne bukan jodoh lu," ucap Aisha sebelum ia beranjak berdiri dan pamit pulang. 

Tujuh menit semenjak Aisha pamit, aku terdiam. Mencerna perkataan Aisha. Anne bukan jodohku? Kenapa harus Anne? Aku kan tidak bilang aku cemburu karena Hueningkai yang menjadi pacar Anne. Yah, memang aku cemburu sih. Tepatnya cemburu kepada Anne yang menjadi pacar Hueningkai.

Masalahnya, Kai Kamal Huening, lelaki jangkung dengan paras tampan itu adalah tunanganku.

* * *

  
Ingin tahu akhir dari dongeng yang selalu diceritakan oleh Mama?

Mereka menghilang. Tanpa jejak, polisi mencari kesana-kemari namun nihil. Pihak kedua keluarga berpikir, apakah mereka berdua melakukan kawin lari? Tapi untuk apa kalau kedua keluarga sudah merestui? Sebulan berlalu, mereka hampir menyerah.

Hingga suatu hari pihak kepolisian menghubungi, mengatakan kalau mempelai wanita ditemukan. Betapa bahagianya mereka saat itu, namun seketika luntur karena mempelai wanita ditemukan dalam keadaan tewas dengan wajah pucat pasi seperti kehabisan darah. Matanya melotot seperti hendak mencuat keluar.

Sedangkan mempelai pria hingga saat ini tidak ditemukan. 

Kisah itu nyata.

Ternyata ada alasan kenapa Mama selalu menceritakan dongeng ini. Beliau ingin aku berhati-hati.

Pria didalam dongeng tersebut adalah Lucifer. Ia memakan jiwa calon istrinya untuk keabadian. Setelah itu ia akan mencari mangsa lainnya. Jiwa yang akan dimangsa haruslah jiwa seseorang yang memiliki hubungan dengan Lucifer. Setidaknya satu jiwa setiap abadnya. 

Tunanganku, Hueningkai adalah Lucifer itu sendiri.

Dia datang kepadaku saat aku berumur tujuh belas tahun, menceritakan kemana orangtuaku menghilang. Mereka meminta kehidupan sejahtera kepala Hueningkai. Aku langsung mengerti kenapa orangtuaku tidak pulang ke rumah hingga sekarang. Mereka ditumbalkan.

Hueningkai juga mengikat hubungan denganku secara tiba-tiba. Entah apa aku akan dimakan jiwanya seperti mempelai pria di dongeng tersebut.

Sejauh ini dia memperlakukanku layaknya kekasih pada umumnya. Lambat laun aku senang dan mulai menaruh hati kepadanya. Walau aku sering merasa ragu, apa aku harus percaya kepada Hueningkai tau tidak sama sekali.

Aku tidak akan berbohong kalau ia sudah memenangkan hatiku. Tapi, apakah aku sudah memenangkan hatinya juga?

Hueningkai meninggalkanku secara tiba-tiba selama delapan bulan. Selama itu aku galau, hingga tiba-tiba Hueningkai muncul sebagai pacar sahabatku. Aku merasa kesal sekaligus kecewa, apa-apaan itu?!

"Malam, _sweetheart_!"

Aku tersenyum mendengar suara itu. Aku berbalik dan mendapati Hueningkai dengan cengiran khasnya. Ah, seperti biasa, parasnya selalu membuatku jatuh cinta setiap detik aku melihatnya.

Ia berjalan menghampiri lalu mencium dahi dan bibirku. Lalu dengan lembut, Hueningkai mengelus pipi ku. Aku yakin aku sedang memerah sekarang ini.

"Maaf, ya." Ucap Hueningkai setelah tiga menit hening. Senyumku meluntur.

Ia merengkuhku perlahan dan mengelus punggungku, "tapi, aku gak mau kehilangan kamu."

"Aku berpaling sebentar." Bisik Hueningkai. "Sekarang aku bisa lega untuk pulang, bantu aku untuk kembali ke pelukanmu lagi, Gyu."

Mataku membulat, aku mengerti sekarang. Kenapa Hueningkai berpacaran dengan Anne, Hueningkai tidak akan memangsaku. Melainkan sahabatku.

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, terima kasih sudah membaca ~ ♡


End file.
